The Proper Wedding of River Song
by QueenOfKingston
Summary: The Doctor realizes that he and River Song didn't have much of a wedding, and decides to ask her to marry him...again...properly. - Eleven/River and Amy/Rory
1. Properly

Tiny flames melted the assortment of wax candles adorning the room, filling the enclosed atmosphere with the scent of vanilla frosting- it was the closest smell to custard that Melody Pond could find. She cleaned her new house diligently, humming along to the very loud, up-beat music she was playing; something she recently listened to while in Earth in the year 2012, called "dubstep". She held a little dance party to herself, twirling and shaking her body around to the music as she dusted, mopped, rearranged, etcetera.

Rough hands crept upon her shoulders, as she heard a voice from behind her say, "Enjoying yourself, dear?"

River Song screamed, whipping around and smacking the man in the face from pure adrenaline and fright.

The smack was so hard the man turned 180 degrees. "OW!" he touched his face, turning back around to face his wife.

River immediately recognized her husband. She blushed a shade more red than a fez, completely embarrassed. "Never creep up on a woman like that! How long have you been standing there!?" she scolded, walking over to the kitchen table to turn her radio off.

"Long enough," he chuckled as he thought of her dancing. He could only grin as she wriggled her mouth, her face becoming even more flushed from embarrassment. "And maybe you would have heard the TARDIS materializing or me entering your home if your music wasn't so loud! What kind of music is that, anyway?" he crinkled his nose and cocked his brow.

"It's called dubstep. Very popular around my parents' time stream," she answered, crossing her arms.

"Not exactly what I would picture you listening to. But you moved your body..." he stopped, grinning very widely as his eyes glanced over her figure. "..quite nicely."

She winced, raising her hand as if to slap him again. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her waist into him. "Now, now, it was SUPPOSED to be a compliment," he told her in a husky voice before pulling her in and planting his lips upon hers. River squeaked from the unexpected kiss, then moaned, relaxing her body and wrapping her arms around him. Their lips crashed against one another's slowly but passionately. They turned their heads, leaving light and sloppy kisses just below one another's lips and along one another's jawlines. River finally pulled away, gently caressing his face and smiling brightly.

"Still cross with me?" the Doctor whispered, kissing her nose.

"Mmh, with kisses like that, how could I?" she leaned in, kissing him again."You're dressed nice today," she noted upon breaking the kiss, scanning him from head to toe. "Is that a new bow tie?" she asked, lightly touching the light blue garment.

"Why yes, it is, thank you for noticing," he responded, grinning brightly.

"Alright, what are you up to?" she asked after they had been staring at one another for a moment.

"Up to?" he asked, seemingly shocked. "I'm up to nothing, nothing at all. Am I not allowed to drop by and see my wife? Without any particular motive other than to bask in her wonderous company? Do I not frequently do so?"

"Yes, sweetie, you do... and you are always welcome...but you look far too nice for just a casual visit. Not that I'm complaining," she smirked and bit her lip. She loved seeing him dressed up almost as much as she loved seeing him dressed down to nothing-almost.

The Doctor smiled. "I suppose you've caught me. Well, I've been thinking quite a bit lately, about you, of course, and I wanted to ask you-"

"Ask me what?" River Song questioned nervously, cocking her brow.

"To marry me!"

Her eyes widened, her other brow rose, and she held a bewildered expression.

"Again!" he added.

She continued to stare.

"...properly," he added once more, clasping his hands together and giving a wide but suspicious smile.

After a few moments, River squinted and finally responded, "So you want to have a proper wedding?"

"Yes!"

"And I will arrive in a marvelous white dress?"

"Yes!"

"And we will make vows? Have guests? Invite my parents?"

"Yes! Yes! And of course I'm going to invite Amy and Rory, yes!" he answered, still grinning brightly.

River finally smiled, surprised but thrilled. She and the Doctor hadn't had much of a wedding, and it wasn't very legitimate or even romantic and if you want to get technical, it happened in a rewritten point of time that happened but didn't really happen because it was rewritten again. Wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey. "When?" River simply asked.

"Well, I don't know, let's see... I've got a time machine so I am thinking Earth, around Amy and Rory's timeline?"

"Well, I MEAN when is this going to start by YOUR time?"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, how does that sound?!"

"That's... a bit soon. Most women need much longer to plan a wedding, sweetie."

His smile faltered in the slightest, but still remained upon his face."Well alright, then... when do YOU want me to pick you up?" he inquired.

She took a moment, gazing into his eyes and thinking. "Alright, take me to my parents. I can stay there for a couple of weeks and I'm sure Amy and I can throw something together."

He smiled. "Done. Grab your belongings and meet me in the TARDIS, dear."

She nodded excitedly, and as she ran to her room her heart began to pound rapidly as she marveled over what had just occurred. That man could be so delightfully random.


	2. The In-Laws

In case you are wondering, for the Doctor this IS after Angels Take Manhattan. So he is well along in his timeline. River, however, HASN'T done Angels in Manhattan yet so she doesn't know about her parents' fate. She's been pardoned from the StormCage for about three weeks at this point.

River took longer than expected to get ready. She came out of her room with two very large duffel bags. She had changed into a sheer, almost-see-through, white sun dress. The Doctor marveled at her beauty. Her hair had gotten very long, to her elbows in fact, and was as wild and curly as ever. Her skin glowed radiant from the sun's kiss, her blue eyes shone bright with happiness and freedom. "I'm ready!" she blissfully announced.

"Allow me," the Doctor smiled, taking her bags and carrying them out the door and into the TARDIS.

River Song bit her lip and blushed slightly. "Such a gentleman," she noted as she stepped into the big blue box.

"Only for you, _sweetie_," he mused her little pet name as he set her bags down, keeping his eyes on her as he began to pilot the TARDIS.

"So are you teasing me now?" she smirked, positioning herself in front of him so that she was blocking the controls. She leaned closely into him, her body brushing against his.

"Perhaps," he responded softly. It was a simple answer but the very low, sultry tone of his voice sent shivers up River's spine.

"Now sweetie, you know how I respond to being teased," she ran her fingers up his chest playfully.

"Perhaps I would like that response," he told her with a smirk.

"Oh stop it," she told him in a sexy tone, her eyes gleaming with that feisty side of her personality that the Doctor loved so much.

"Make me," the Doctor challenged, his fingers travelling to the bare skin on her back that the dress left to show.

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe?" he jokingly scoffed. "Now look who's teasing?"

She lightly laughed. Before she could say anything, she realized the TARDIS had materialized. She looked at the door, then back at her fiancee-husband. "Maybe later," she winked, before sauntering out the TARDIS.

"She drives me mad, that woman," the Doctor breathed, before taking her bags and leaving the TARDIS.

They were just outside of Amy and Rory's house. They obviously didn't miss the TARDIS noise; just a short distance of walking from the TARDIS and the couple emerged from the home. Amy was smiling wide and Rory just sort of looked worried.

"River!" Amy hugged her daughter tightly. She made note of hugging Melody first every time she and the Doctor visited. She then looked at the raggedy man and smirked, raising her brows and addressing him, "Doctor," before hugging him as well. Rory hugged his daughter, then looked at the Doctor, still nervously.

"What's the matter, Rory?" the Doctor asked with an unsure smile on his face.

"Well considering every time you turn up I either die or nearly die, I get a little nervous. Where exactly are we going this time?" he asked in a slightly humorous tone.

"Nowhere!" he responded. "We are staying here...er...well...around here..." he flailed his arms around to gesture the general vicinity.

Amy and Rory looked at one another. "Are you okay?" the asked almost in unison.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked.

"River and I are going to have a wedding!" he announced.

River Song could only laugh at the look on her parents' faces.

"But didn't you... you know, I mean- you kind of already got married?" Amy said, confused.

"Yes, but, TECHNICALLY time got rewritten twice and it never actually happened. We can just remember it. And it was totally improper. Didn't really realize that until recently, actually..." the Doctor said, almost crossing his eyes in thought.

"Besides, I always did have something a little more romantic in mind," River Song smiled. "I mean, what little girl doesn't dream about her wedding?"

Amy smiled, looking down. "Yes, you did speak of it rather often as a kid, Mellz."

"With the Doctor, ironically," Rory added.

River shrugged. "I almost always get what I want, right sweetie?" she turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Almost," he replied cheekily.

"ANYWAY, I should probably leave you two to plan the wedding!" he looked at Amy and his fiancee-wife.

"You two?" Rory questioned.

"Ah, yes, Rory! You're coming with me! Lots of invitations to give and what better way to invite someone than to do it in person! Come along now, Mr. Pond," the Doctor wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulders and led him to the TARDIS.

"Why me?" Rory muttered, causing a giggle from Amy and River.

Amy looked at her daughter, her eyes and smile wide as ever. "I get to plan my daughter's wedding!" she squeaked happily. "Why hasn't he thought of this before?!"

"Not sure... it WAS kind of random," River noted, watching as the TARDIS dematerialized.

"That's the raggedy doctor for you, random as ever," her mother commented. "Would you like to come inside?" she asked.

"Yes... I'm sure it was random..." River said dishonestly, wondering what really had prompted this. "Yes, I would," she responded with a smile, walking inside her parents' home.

-x-

"Alright, Rory, now who do we want on this guest list?' The Doctor turned to his father-in-law, raising his brow.

"Well, to be honest, I really don't know... our friends don't really know we have a daughter, neither do our parents. So we can't really invite them...I would suggest friends of yours," he said, almost sadly.

"Brilliant idea, Rory... friends of mine... I have lots of friends..." the Doctor's face became rather sad as he remembered past companions. He felt like it would be rather awkward to invite most of them, actually. Also, it was a bit difficult to deal with companions he had from other incarnations of himself. After all, time lords become completely different people when they regenerate. While the memories of those people are there, the feelings for them are very vague and rather complicated.

"Doctor?" Rory looked worriedly at the relatively young-looking man, whose face seemed to grow old in front of him in a matter of seconds. He looked so...tired.

The Doctor looked back up, the smile returning to his face. "Well then, I think I know a good place to stop!" he pressed the controls of the TARDIS.

"Just make sure I don't die!" Rory said, finally cracking the first smile the Doctor had seen from him. "I do have to walk my daughter down the aisle, after all."


	3. Wedding Day

This last will be the final chapter will have a lot of feels and get pretty sappy. Lots of special guests. I only mentioned a few of the people that were there, but there were more friends of the Doctor that were there than those I highlighted. This has been my first fanfiction so reviews would be lovely!

* * *

Amelia's pale fingers weaved through her daughter's long, golden locks, placing tiny white flowers within the curls. She smiled upon finishing, reaching for the veil and placing it upon River Song's head as they both looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful..." Amy took River's shoulder, turning her body so that they were facing one another. Tears welled up in both of their eyes.

"Thank you, mummy," River said sweetly, smiling big.

Amy choked as she laughed, tears streaming her cheeks. "I'm sorry, it's just... I remember the very first time I held you in my arms. I was scared, so scared. I didn't know what they were going to do to you, where we would end up. I spoke to you, saying your name over and over again. Melody, my sweet Melody... I wanted nothing more than to raise you, love you, give you everything. I wanted to see you grow up and start liking boys, going to school dances. I wanted to watch you graduate, go to college, get...married," her mother sobbed quietly, still smiling.

Melody's tears fell as well, and she embraced her mom tightly. "But you did get to see me grow up. You did get to love me. You gave me every bit of your friendship, and that WAS everything to me. We went to school dances, together...picked out our dresses together just like we picked out our dresses the other day. And boys, well, don't even get me started on Owen Grale," her and her mother both laughed at this.

"Let's not tell your father about that," Amy mused.

"And I may not have graduated, but I did go to college. Ph.D. in archaeology," she smiled. "And now, look... we are here, and I'm in a dress about to attend my wedding that you and I planned out as mother and daughter."

Amy sobbed a little more, nodding her head along.

"I know that nothing happened the way you thought it would... but it happened. We may not have the relationship you imagined, but Amelia you are my mother and my best friend and I do love you so very, very much..." she smiled wide, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I lah-ah-aurv yea-oo t-t-oe," Amy's thick Scottish accent mixed with her crying made it hard to decipher what she was saying. But River understood, and they held one another for several minutes in comfort and love.

-x-

"Alright, I do believe everyone is here!" the Doctor said, looking around the back yard of Amy and Rory's home as he scanned the friendly faces. All except one was smiling, a woman with long, red hair who was looking down and twiddling her thumbs. "Thank you all for coming and if you will please be seated!" he gestured to both sides of the aisle which were both rowed with a handful of white chairs.

"Why did you make me come to this again?" the red-haired woman asked her grandfather in a hushed whisper as he took her to a seat near the back.

"This man has done a great deal for me, and you, and this is important to me, Donna," he answered. "Besides, it's completely tacky to show up to a wedding without a date," he chuckled. He seemed light-hearted, but the old man's eyes were worn with so much sadness as he watched the Doctor speaking to his other guests.

"He looks rather young to have done so much for you. What did he do exactly?" Donna asked, still slightly annoyed.

Wilfred smiled solemnly. "You couldn't believe me if I told you."

"Couldn't?" Donna looked confused.

"Wouldn't! I mean wouldn't... I'm getting old, can't even say things correctly." he shook his head, knowing it was a slip despite how subtle.

Sarah Jane looked older than the Doctor had ever seen. His invitation had been the first time that he had seen her with his new incarnation, but she was so very happy to see him-and so very surprised to know the agenda of his visit. "Ah the timeless Sarah Jane," the Doctor approached her, sitting down next to her.

"The timefull Doc- I mean John Smith," she said with a smile. "Never imagined you getting married, you know. As nice of an idea it was," she told him, playing with her hands.

"Yeah, well, I've been hanging around you humans so long that I suppose I am adapting your customs," he joked, chuckling.

"She must be one hell of a woman."

"Hell in high heels," the Doctor laughed lightly, looking back at her face. "Thank you for coming."

"How could I miss it?" she replied.

"I understand how difficult it must be for you. For so, so many of you. I touch your lives, and you touch mine- and then I regenerate into a completely different person. And yet you still care for me so much..." he said, his smile quickly fading as he looked away from her again.

"Your not really all that different," she responded, causing him to glance at her with a shocked expression.

"Really?" he questioned, raising the nigh invisible patch where his eyebrow should be.

"Sure, you have different personalities. Different likes, different dislikes, and don't have the same emotions as you did towards people from your past... but when I look into your eyes I still see the same man I met. The same good man. The same little boy who grew up in Gallifrey. The same time lord who ran away with a TARDIS and is the savior of a thousand worlds. The same hero who would sacrifice so much just to save one person. It's like even though you become different people, a part of every incarnation lives within you. I will always love those parts," she smiled very sadly.

She could see his mouth tightening and tears welling in his eyes. The Doctor looked over at her once more. "Sarah Jane Smith, you are an incredible human being," he told her, before rising to his feet and making his way to Martha and Mickey, who held hands tightly. They looked up at the Doctor, smiling wide at him as he sat down. "Never in a million years would I guess it would end up being you two," the Doctor smiled.

Mickey and Martha smiled at one another before looking back at the Doctor. "Quite glad it happened the way it did, actually," Martha told him. "And YOU! Getting married?! Not exactly to who I expected.."

The Doctor caught a slight glimpse of awkwardness upon Mickey's face. "She couldn't be here, could she?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No... no she couldn't. Besides, I want her to live as normal of a life as possible. After all, it wasn't necessarily me she fell in love with. It was another version of me.." he felt so uncomfortable talking about Rose, and Martha could see it on his face.

"It's so..weird," Martha told her old friend. "You're so different."

"Curse of the time lords. But we had some good times, we did. Everyone here," that same smile appeared on the Doctor's face. That same, sad smile. "Thank you for coming," he told them, before rising and moving along to Craig and Sophie. It was nice to see more recent faces.

"Craig, Sophie! Stormag- I mean, Alfie you've gotten so big!"

Alfie laughed. "You don't have to speak baby to me anymore!"

"Speak what?" Sophie asked, confused.

"Nothing," Craig laughed along with the eleventh.

"Doesn't mum know the Doctor can speak baby?" Alfie looked up at his dad.

"No, she most certainly does not.." Sophie answered herself, unsure of how to react.

"Well, I can," the Doctor briefly explained. "Can't exactly teach you though it would apparently come in handy," he said with a smile, looking down at her very pregnant belly. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," she answered with a bright smile.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" the Doctor asked.

"Not really. We can't decide," Craig answered.

"May I?" the Doctor asked, holding his hands out to her stomach.

"Of course!"

The Doctor felt her belly, closing one of his eyes. "Let me see... don't tell me you want to be called Stormageddon, too. No? Good. Let's see... you want to be called..." the Doctor's eyes widened a little bit, and he stayed quiet for a few moments.

"What is it?" Sophie questioned worriedly.

"Rose.. she wants to be called Rose," he answered, managing to form a slight smile. "I think that's a lovely name."

"That sounds perfect!" Sophie said, rubbing her own belly now that the Doctor had removed his hands. "Rose..."

"I'm fine with it," said Craig. "It's quite pretty."

"I still think you should name her Stormageddon," Alfie shrugged.

They all laughed. "Thank you for coming," the Doctor said, walking over to an ignored group of three people. Well, one person, and two aliens. Jax, Vastra and Jenny sat next to each other, smiling up at him.

"And of course, my friends, thank YOU all for coming. Sorry about having to wear perception filters..." he said, looking at Donna. "I can't let her remember anything and I don't believe seeing random aliens would help that. I must be very, very careful."

"Sad, what happened to her," said Jenny with a frown.

"Are you going to talk to her?" asked Vastra.

"A little... but like I said, I must be very, very careful," he frowned. "Enjoy the wedding, guys," the Doctor bid them farewell and finally made his way over to Wilfred and Donna.

Wilfred rose, shaking has he hugged his old friend. "John Smith, how have you been?" he asked.

But they both looked at one another and knew by the reoccurring sad smiles that neither of them were in high spirits.

"Great, just great," the eleventh lied. "You?"

"Fine and dandy," Wilfred responded. "Donna, this is my friend John," he looked at the red-haired woman, who managed to look up at the Doctor and smile.

"Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand.

Finally, the eleventh smiled brightly. He had expected her to shrug it off, act annoyed as the Donna he first met would. "Very nice to meet you as well, Donna," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it as he greeted her. While he knew her nice demeanor was very faked, it still meant a great deal to him that she had changed enough to where she showed kindness to a stranger as opposed to rudeness. Wilfred smiled as well, proud of his granddaughter.

The Doctor turned as the pianist started playing. "That's my cue," he said, beginning to back up and head towards the front of the altar. "Thank you so much for coming.."

The ceremony went askew from the normal wedding. No flower-girl, no bridesmaids. River simply appeared with Amy on one arm and Rory on the other, looking like a goddess as she floated down the aisle in her marvelous white dress. The Doctor smiled bigger than he had all day. She was so completely and incandescently beautiful. She reached the altar, Amy taking her side as maid of honor and Rory standing beside the Doctor. The wedding venue itself wasn't much; simply the back yard of Amy and Rory's home decorated with sunflowers and sweet olive trees. They were married under a tree by a minister, which was very bizarre for both River and the Doctor due to their lack of religous beliefs- especially of Earth origin for the Doctor. They announced their vows to one another, and soon enough it was time to kiss the bride.

"I'll make it a good one," the Doctor repeated his words very lowly so that only she could hear him.

"You better," River replied with a grin, as they kissed sweetly for a few seconds under the tree.

The sun began to set and the reception began. Cake, wine, an assortment of foods, and fish fingers with custard decorated the long table that resided indoors. The celebration lasted til late in the night. The Doctor said final goodbyes to his friends, a couple of which he had to leave momentarily to take them to their homes. He returned seconds later to his in-laws and a very tipsy wife.

Amy and Rory looked at one another, before wishing them both a goodnight. "Try not to be too loud, she IS our daughter after all," Amy warned with a giggle as she left the room.

The Doctor sat next to his beaming wife. "You must be warm in that dress," he said, moving his hand across her skirt.

She smirked devilishly. "And you must be steaming in that tux," she responded, biting her lip.

"We should fix that," he whispered, rising and helping her out of her seat. "As much as I love dear Amy and Rory, I think I should take you home for this."

"I agree. I'm quite the screamer," River Song winked.

"I know," he kissed her passionately, and upon pulling away they exited Amy and Rory's home, sauntering half-drunkenly into the TARDIS.

"I love you, River Song," he told her as they took off, wrapping his hands into her curls.

"I love you too, sweetie," she responded, kissing him once more. "Thank you for this, I couldn't have asked for a better day."

"You are welcome, darling. I could not have had a better day either..." he said half-heartedly, his mind still lingering on the old friends he had seen today and the curse of the time lords. He loved River Song so deeply, but at the same time, his previous incarnation felt the same about Rose. His biggest fear wasn't losing himself when he regenerated, it was losing everything he felt for the beautiful, amazing woman in front of him.


End file.
